The present invention relates to animal leashes and, more particularly, to a canine security leash which will prevent escape of the canine if the leash is dropped by the handler or during clip and/or collar failure.
Current leashes are not secure if dropped by the handler or if a clip (attaching the leash to the animal's collar) or collar fails.
As can be seen, there is a need for a leash that may keep an animal attached to the leash secure if the leash is dropped or if a leash clip or the animal's collar fails.